The present invention relates to an assembly for simultaneously providing an electrical and fluidic junction, and more particularly concerns an electrofluidic junction assembly adapted for quick connect-disconnect purposes and used in situations where fluid and electrical energy are to be transferred simultaneously from respective sources of supply.
Although there are many other instances where the transfer of electrical and fluid energy are to be transferred simultaneously, one particular situation involves the monitoring of intracranial pressure inside a patient's skull. A device called a "Numoto" switch is employed in this task of monitoring intracranial pressure, and utilizes both electrical and fluidic, particularly pneumatic, energy in its operation. The switch generally includes an enclosed envelope with a pair of electrodes inside, with electrical leads connected to the electrodes and extending through a plastic air tube. When this envelope is positioned within the skull of the patient, the electrodes are adapted to remain closed as long as the intracranial pressure exceeds the air pressure within the envelope. In order to measure the intracranial pressure effectively, air is injected through the air tube into the envelope, the increase in air pressure tending to separate the contacting electrodes. As soon as the pressure inside the envelope balances or just exceeds the intracranial pressure, the walls of the envelope are forced apart, carrying the electrodes with them, thereby causing the electrodes to separate and break electrical contact. At this time, air flow into the envelope is terminated, and the amount of air pressure inside can then be read on a manometer or similar device. It is appreciated that the electrodes, acting as a switch, are designed to control the operation of the air flow both into and out of the envelope, and to assist in the regulation and reading of the air pressure which is inside the envelope. It is also to be appreciated that both the air and electrical connections must be made with a properly designed connector device in order to facilitate this operation. Both the operation of the Numoto-switch, and one electropneumatic junction for making this type of connection are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,948.
In that patent, the electropneumatic junction provides the user with a connection device for both air and electrical lines within the same element. However, this patented electropneumatic junction is somewhat cumbersome in operation, inasmuch as the operator is required to unscrew a cap to release the sealing O-ring, and then insert the connector into the mating junction. Once that operation has been completed, the cap is then tightened to compress the O-ring in a sealing contact around the connector. For disconnection, the reverse procedure is followed. This procedure not only requires a number of hand manipulations, but also relies upon components which are intricately designed and may involve excessive expense in fabrication. Accordingly, improvements in electrofluidic, including electropneumatic, junctions are still being sought which will provide the operator with a relatively simple construction, minimal expense of manufacturer and the ability to connect and disconnect quickly with as few hand manipulations as possible.